Don't Cry
by Rin8799
Summary: "Asaka, don't cry" Asaka's feelings for Ren started to confuse even herself. Not only that, there's a new rumour on Fukuhara's High School that make Ren seems to be desperate. On a break time, Ren bumped to a crying Asaka and he can no longer hide his feelings.


**Don't Cry**

A dark blue-haired girl walk in the Fukuhara's High School. Everyone's eyes was mainly on her. She's the 'assassin' a Pale Moon deck user, Narumi Asaka. She attracted attention not only because she was strong but also because she was adored. Asaka walk continuously even though almost all of their eyes were on her. She was used to it. When she came in deeper to the school, she saw the red-hair captain she fell in love with, Suzugamori Ren.

"Good morning, Ren-sama!" Asaka greeted as she ran closer to Ren.

"Ah! Good morning Asaka!" Ren said as he smiled back to her. No one notices but Asaka do, something was bothering Ren. Asaka can have that kind of sense. She would know if something was wrong or bothering her Ren-sama.

"...something wrong Ren-sama? You seem out of it?"

"Hm... Asaka sure know me well. I forgot to take my lunchbox today. But I don't want to go back home"

"Then, Ren-sama you can take mine!" Asaka said, offering her lunchobox to Ren. Ren happily smiled and accepted it.

"Thank you Asaka!" And there's that smile that Asaka fell in love to. The smile she always yearn for. They kept walking to their class. It was a hard work for Asaka to get into the same class as Ren because Ren was a genius from the first place. All of that hard work was paid with her getting in the same class though. When they were walking to the class, boys started gossiping around them.

"But I heard Narumi-san already have a boy she love. I wonder if I even have a chance of confessing" One of the boys said. Ren's sharp ears caught the sentence and look at Asaka who was smiling as usual.

"Hee... there's a new rumour around. So Asaka also have someone she like" Ren said. Asaka just smile back to Ren because he didn't know it was actually him all along.

"Of course Ren-sama"

"I wonder who he is!" Ren said as he clapped her hands together. But, now they already arrived at the class and their seat are separated. Though even so, Asaka have a clear view on Ren and it was satisfying enough for her.

* * *

When the break bell sounded Asaka saw Ren head to the cafeteria where he would eat with her and Tetsu and Suiko. One thing stopped her on her way to follow Ren. A group of four girls who clearly are obsessed with Ren. This happened a lot but Asaka never actually get used to it because it's different each time. The four girls lead her a blind spot of the buildings. They were gathering around her, almost giving no space to her.

"You think Suzugamori-sama would like you!?"

"Just because you're the assassin?"

"Just because you are much more closer to him than us?"

"Don't get too high on yourself!"

"...or maybe the four of you are just jealous" Asaka said in her cool voice, making the four girls back off and getting them off guard. This is usual for her. Asaka continued her sentence after the four of them finally give her more space, "If you want his attention. I'll tell you how, start playing vanguard and get stronger. If you are stronger than me or my rival or even better Tetsu, he will come to you"

"But can I even do what I even say?" Asaka said to herself. Right now she's sitting on her favourite and only trapeze. She started swaying as if the trapeze was a swing. Asaka was picturing that conversation before. 'even better Tetsu?' meaning maybe if she's better than Tetsu, Ren would finally look at her. There are times where she caught Tetsu off guard but there were never a time she won when Tetsu is serious.

"Asaka!" Talking about Tetsu, he was right at the door, a bit panting. Asaka upon seeing Tetsu entering hurriedly lift herself down from the trapeze. When Asaka was finally in front of Tetsu, Tetsu continued talking, "Asaka, Ren is running everywhere in school searching for you"

"Eh? Why?"

"Maybe cause he saw you getting cornered by those girls before" With only that one last sentence Asaka ran past Tetsu and went off to search for Ren.

While running Asaka thought about the conversation before again. Thinking to herself, _'still... I really, really want to get stronger.'_

Because of focusing on her own thoughts Asaka was not looking where she was running, it was after she bumped to someone did she realised she was running all the time. She was busy tidying herself she didn't see who she bumped to."Asaka!?"

"Re-! Ren-sama!. Ren-sama..." Asaka shouted. She just bumped to Ren and she didn't even say she's sorry yet. One day, she won't bump to Ren anymore. One day, she won't speak with Ren anymore. One day, she won't give lunch for Ren anymore. One day, she won't get the chance to make Ren smile anymore. Unconsciously, tears ran down Asaka's face.

"Asaka?" Ren asked. Asaka finally realised her tears running down her face. Ren move closer to Asaka. He pulled her and let her sat on his lap. Ren whispered softly, "Asaka, don't cry"

"Bu-but-! But, it's just- that- just that" Asaka stuttered. Her face was so close to Ren but she didn't feel embarrassed at all. She was so sad thinking of a day where Ren wouldn't be in her life, she was imagining it. She didn't want to, but the images of days without Ren kept passing by.

"Don't cry, you're making me really want to hug you" Ren said in a stern voice. That's where Asaka was snapped back to reality. Slowly the images she didn't want to know about was fading away. In her eyes was only Ren's face, close to her but she didn't care. One thing she want to know about was what Ren just said.

"Hug me?" Asaka asked. Ren hugged Asaka suddenly and somehow Asaka started crying again. This time not because of the images, but because he was hugging her so tightly that he was making her confused about his real feelings for her.

"What happened Asaka? Did the boy you like reject you or anything?" Ren asked. Asaka didn't dare let Ren look at her face. So she pulled Ren tighter and kept her crying face hidden on his chest. Ren wanted to know how Asaka was, but Asaka kept pulling tighter so Ren snapped and pulled Asaka's face gently up and kissed her passionately. It was a simple sweet loving kiss that means everything for Ren and Asaka. It was their first kiss, they enjoyed it even in this kind of they were finished Ren look at her eyes and kissed her again till finally Asaka's crying stopped.

"I love you, Asaka" Those three words and her name being said from Ren to her was making her heart beats faster. She couldn't believe this is reality. She started shaking her head.

"Ren-sama?"

"Stop with the -sama and call my name, Asaka" Ren said, though he make sure that her face is close to him and that she got no way of escaping from him.

"Re- Ren?" Asaka shyly said. Well, that was the first time Asaka called Ren by his surname.

Ren gently smiled at Asaka and make their forehead touch. "You're the girl I love. You think just because of the rumour I get that you loved a boy I wouldn't confess? I'll spare no mercy to the one who made you cry"

"But- but Ren-sama!" Asaka cut. Because no one did made her cry. It was her own heart that was suffering that she couldn't hold it in anymore. And she once saw Ren snapped, she never want to see him snap like that again.

"Stop with the buts and -sama already! Can't you forget the boy you love and start loving me? And call my name everyday?" Ren said well most likely command while for the first time, Asaka chuckled happily in front of him. Making Ren look at another way because the girl he love was so cute, he was afraid he couldn't keep his senses in control anymore.

"Ren~ you want me to forget you?" That question freaks Ren out. Ren pulled Asaka in his hug again. This time his arms was wrapped around her protectively as if she could never be out of his grasp. As if she was his and his only.

"Forget me? No! That's the last thing I ever want to hear!" Ren shouted. He was a bit silent because he didn't want to make the ears of the girl she love hurts. From his chest he felt a tingling feelings like Asaka was chuckling again.

"But you said to forget the boy I love!" Asaka answered. Ren's head was thinking and thinking and thinking and spinning and thinking. It was a few seconds later he finally get the grasp of the answer. What he didn't realise is that Asaka was already freed from his protective hug and was now hugging her. Then, what happen was that, Ren finally heard the first confession of the girl he love all this time "Ren~ I love you too"


End file.
